Short story for  Jaden  Cyber Incision
by I love creepy things
Summary: This is for Jaden - Cyber Incision. No other requests to make other stories please.   Jaden - Cyber Incision you can request more chapters though
1. Chapter 1

This was normally a one shot I made in AidoRockz but it seemed to turn into a small story. So I am posting it here.

* * *

Jaden Beck woke up from her day dreaming when the teacher yelled at her. She sighed slightly after apologizing and ignoring the snickers of a few of the students. The girl only rolled her eyes when the teacher ordered for silence so he could get back to his lesson. Jaden side since it was the teacher's lesson that got her to daydream in the first place; it was extremely boring.

"You should really pay attention, Jaden-Chan." Yuki spoke in a soft whisper, sitting beside her German friend.

"You shouldn't be one to talk, Yuki-Chan. _You're_ the one that is always falling asleep." She said back, making the brunet girl sweat drop and smile nervously like.

"Well... that's different. You try staying up all night, only getting a few hours of sleep almost every night." Yuki said in a defensive way, crossing her arms and pouting.

Jaden couldn't help but giggle as Yuki did this, putting a hand through her medium black hair. She found Yuki really cute and sweet; she was Jaden's best and pretty much her only friend. Yes Jaden would talk to a few other people but other then that she rather just stick around Yuki or would be alone. It had to do with Jaden being shy; it was hard making other friends.

After a few more hours of boredom, the bell finally chimed, declaring that classes were over and the teen kids were free for another evening.

"It's about time." Jaden mumbled to herself, standing up from her seat and stretching her arms into the air.

"A new torture is about to being." Yuki mumbled to herself, making Jaden laugh a little. She knew Yuki was talking about having to keep the Day Class girls away from the Night Class at the Moon Dorm gates.

Jaden felt a little sorry for Yuki, having to control those girls every day, but at least she didn't have to do it alone. Zero Kiryu was the only other prefect in the whole school that was a prefect. Still, that was a lot of work for two people.

Speaking of Zero, Jaden looked over to see him still sleeping at his desk. The girl smiled slightly since she thought Zero looked kind of cute when he slept. Actually she thought he was cute awake or sleep. Although she wouldn't dare approach him. Yes, Jaden thought he was cute, but he was also really mean. Jaden pitied who ever tired to wake up the boy; which was Yuki.

Jaden left the room before she could witness Zero's glare of death. Besides, Yuki had been living with Zero for four years now. She would be use to it by now so Jaden had nothing to worry about. Jaden only walked out of the school and to where more then half of Cross Academy girls were going; the Moon Dorm gates.

Jaden wasn't really a fan girl, not the kind that screamed and squealed at least, but Jaden still had a crush. It was on Hanabusa Aido, just like many of the other girls in the school. Although, besides not screaming or squealing, Jaden also didn't call Aido by his nick name, Idol. She had said it about twice once before stopping because the two names sound too much alike and could get confusing.

Jaden stopped her walking and leaned on a tree, slightly behind the screaming girls. She sighed in slight boredom as she waited for the Night Class to come out. She smiled when Yuki with came to control the girls, having dragged a annoyed looking Zero behind her. It would have been a really funny scene if Zero didn't look so annoyed. Actually, it was still funny and Jaden let out a soft giggle.

Soon the gates started to open and the screaming got louder as she girls pushed even harder; until the gates where completely open. All the girls had moved to two sides, leaving a annoyed, and embarrassed, Yuki in the middle of the Night Class's walking way. The girl moved out of the way and the Night Class started to walk to class.

"Good evening ladies. Did you dream of me last night?" Aido asked in his charming voice. Every girl, that was a fan of Aido, shouted a big yes together. "Ah, how wonderful. Here hopes I appear again tonight." Aido responded with the cutest smile anyone had ever seen and a wave.

Jaden's heart picked up speed as she blushed. She too dreamed of Aido the other night. She just did say so since it was embarrassing.

Jaden continued to watch as Kaname Kuran, the president of the Night Class, stopped for a minute to talk to Yuki. She frowned a little at this since she didn't like Kaname; something about him scared her. Although there wasn't much she could do since Jaden knew about Yuki's crush on the Night Class student.

Jaden then saw Ruka Souen give Yuki a jealous glare as she walked past Kaname. Jaden shot the Night Class girl her own glare. She hated Ruka for being mean to Yuki and she would tell the Night Class girl to back off if she wasn't so shy. Jaden sighed and watched the rest of the Night Class walk by; until she remembered to feed her pet cat.

The girl was careful when she opened her dorm room door so her cat couldn't get out. Cats, and any other pets, went really allowed at the school. It had to do with some students being allergic to animal fur or, like with birds, the animal could be too noisy. Jaden's cat, although, was well behaved and hardly even meowed. She only meowed when she was hunger or wanted to be petted. Plus, Jaden had her own room

"Are you hungry, Moka?" Jaden asked her cat and the furry creature meowed in answer. The girl smiled and took out a peel can (I mean the can like... like cola cans) of cat food.

The girl put the food the dish that was under the window. Jaden then opened window a little so the room wouldn't stick of cat food. It was also so the smell wouldn't travel into the hallway and other people could smell it. If that happened, they'd find out she had a cat in her room. Jaden sat at her desk and started to do her homework.

Jaden continued to do her homework until it got dark. It was then the girl notice that she couldn't hear her cat anymore. She looked up to see and around to see that the cat was no where in sight. Jaden suddenly looked at the window to see it was slightly more open. Jaden's heart suddenly picked up speed as she realized that her cat had gotten outside, having opened the window a little more as she squeezed outside.

Jaden ran to her window, opening it all the way and called for her cat as she scanned around. Although it was too dark to see anything and it didn't help since Jaden's cat was black with only a white tip tail. Also, since the cat didn't come when Jaden called it, it must have wandered far from the Sun Dorms.

Since Jaden was on the first floor, she had no problems with climbing out of the window onto ground below. Her pale skin almost seemed to dimly glow in the moon light. She then ran out of the Sun Dorms area, softly calling the name of her cat. Jaden had a good idea where Moka was since it wasn't the first time she had gotten out.

Being careful of the perfects, Jaden made her way to the pond in the school's forest. Just like she thought, Jaden sees her cat, trying to get the fish that was in the water.

"Moka, you should stop coming here. We're going to be caught and you'll be sent home." Jaden whispered as she walked over, picking up her. Only a couple seconds later, Moka started to freak out and Jaden frowned in confusion. Moka had never acted like this before; she had always been calm, gentle and she loved to be held.

"AHH." Jaden let out a cry and let go of her cat when she scratched her. Moka ran off somewhere and Jaden looked at her hand to see it bleeding

"Well, well, what do we have here? A pretty Day Class girl out after curfew. I wondered what that delicious smell was." A male's voice said from behind Jaden and she felt herself blush as while as freeze up as she recognized the voice. The girl turned around and her brown eyes met the blue eyes of Hanabusa Aido.

Jaden was too in nervous and shy to say anything to the Night Class student so she only started at him with an uncontrollable blush on her face. Aido closed his eyes as he chuckled softly before leaning away from the tree and walking towards the girl.

"What's wrong? You're not shy, are you?" The Night Class boy asked in a teasing grin. Not only did that make Jaden blush deeper, it make her turn her head away from the great Idol as well.

"You should really be more careful about cutting yourself. There are things that are attracted to blood at this school." Aido said and Jaden felt him grab her hand. Jaden turned to look at him and looked up at the boy.

He was at least three or four inches taller than she was herself. Jaden opened her mouth to say something but no words came out of her mouth. Aido only chuckled again, his eyes closed as he laughed.

"Am I really_ that _breath taking?" The Night Class boy teased; bring Jaden's hand to his lips as he gently licked the blood of it. Jaden finally let out a sound, a gasp, as she flinched in surprise.

She also tired to pull her hand away from Aido, confused and embarrassed over what he was doing, but the Night Class student was surprisingly stronger then he looked.

"Hm? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just relax." Aido said in a gentle way, smiling softly at Jaden before he bit into her hand with his fangs.

Jaden gasped again before she whimpered a bit in the pain of the Night Class student's, the vampire's, bite. Jaden struggled some more, starting to get scared when she felt the boy suck on her wound. The vampire boy brought up his other hand and places it on Jaden's other arm, holding her still as he drank the blood that came from the hand.

After a small while of just watching him, knowing struggling would be a waist time, Aido lifted his head from Jaden's hand, licking his lips.

"You are very tasty." Aido commented with a flirting grin. Even though she just found out his little secret, Aido's smile still get's Jaden's heart to pick up speed. "I'm actually sorry to say I can't allow you to remember anything. If you do, then the both of us will end up in deep trouble." Aido said, sort of regretfully. Before Jaden could even think about what the vampire could meant, he put a hand over her eyes. The last thing the girl saw was a light purple glow before everything got dark.

When Jaden woke up she noticed Moke sleeping near her legs and she smiled lightly. 'I'm glade she came back.' She thought to herself. Jaden could remembered that Moka got out of her room, but she didn't remember leaving and meeting with Hanabusa Aido, A Night Class vampire. That meant she also didn't notice that scratch/bite mark that was still on her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden Beck winced as her head started the throb for about the fifth time that day. She had been taking Advil but that only seem to work for the first fifteenth minutes. It felt like she was forgetting something and when she tired to think about it that is when her head hurt.

Jaden _knew _she had forgotten something since she had seen the cut on her hand. At first she thought Moka could have scratched her whiles she was sleeping but then Jaden noticed the other marks. They kind of looked like bug bites but then Jaden decided they looked worse then bug bites.

'Maybe Moka had bit me while I was sleeping too... but she would never do that. What happened last night?' Jaden said again, once again trying to remember, resulting in a bigger headache.

"Ms. Beck, is something wrong?" The Sensei called out, stopping her lecture. Jaden blushed softly in embarrassment when everyone looked at her.

"No, sensei. Can I go see the nurse please?" She asked with a hand on her head as it continued to throb.

"Very well, Ms. Beck, you're excused." The Sensei said, waving a hand to tell her to leave. Jaden got up off her seat and left the room after a glance at Yuki. The Cross girl was asleep, not notice anything so hopefully she was back before she woke up or something told her where she went.

Jaden walked down the halls, stocking the scratch mark which had the two small holes in them. She frowned and tried to stop herself from thinking about it, not wanting her head to hurt any more but that was like stopping a kid from buying a single piece of candy in a candy store; she just couldn't help herself. She winced again before knocking on the infirmary door.

"Yes, come in." A strange female's voice called out from the other side of the door. Jaden turned the handle and walked inside to see a young looking woman, maybe twenty or twenty three, she had never seen before.

'She must be the new nurse; she looks friendly and pretty.' Jaden thought and ended up staring a little. The woman smiled at her

"Hello, I'm normally the nurse for the Night Class students but the Day Class nurse got sick and Cross asked me to fill in. You're my first Day Class girl. I've had a few boys in here, injurer's from fighting each other." The young looking woman said with a soft, humorous laugh. Jaden could only nod as she continued to stared at the woman.

The woman was wearing a nurse's outfit and had short light brown hair, which was in a small bun. She was wearing thin glasses in front of her pretty dull blue eyes **(unsure about real eye color)**

'So she nurses the Night Class student... I wonder if she's ever seen Aido without a shirt.' Jaden thought before blushing at the thought.

"So what's your name and problem?" the nurse asked kindly, smiling at Jaden.

"I'm Jaden Beck and I'm not feeling too well. I keep getting headaches." Jaden told her the problem before the question could be asked. The nurse nodded, motioning with her hand to tell Jaden to sit on one of the beds.

"OK, when did the headaches start?" The woman asked, coming close to Jaden with a small flashlight that was used to cheek eyes. Jaden frowned and tried to think of the exact moment the pain started.

"Um, it started soon after I woke up. I had a feeling I was forgetting something and when I tried to think of it my head started to hurt." Jaden told the young woman what she remember. Jaden also wanted to show the scratch but she was a little scared that give away she had a cat at school. Well maybe the woman would think a tree branch had hurt her.

"Oh, really?" The young woman asked with a frown. Jaden nodded and showed her hand.

"I also woke up with this." Jaden said, showing the woman the cut that was on the side of her hand, under the thumb. The woman took a close look at the wound and frowned even more.

"Not again." She whispered under her breath. Jaden still heard and was going to ask what she meant but the woman walked about before she could have the chance.

After only a few minutes of sitting on the bed the Night Class nurse finally made her way back over with a bottle of liquid and a spoon in her hand.

"OK, I'm going to give you some of this. It will make you very sleepy, and there is a very good chance you'll pass out for a few hours, but it will take away your headache. Although it wont help you with that forgetful feeling; your head just wont hurt when you try to think of it." The woman said, pouring some of the liquid onto the spoon before holding it out to Jaden.

"Oh, alright, but what about my classes?" She asked as she stared at the spoon of liquid that was most likely medicine. The woman smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry, I'll tell the headmaster who will tell your sensei that you are going to be here longer then they, and possibly you, thought." The woman said in a soft tone and smile. Jaden nodded.

"Alright then." She said and leaned towards the spoon that was held towards her to drink the liquid. She let the spoon enter her mouth and Jaden swallowed what was in her mouth. The nurse smiled gently at Jaden.

"Three you go, now lay down; the medicine will put you to sleep in only a few minutes so it's best you lay down before you faint." She said in a gentle tone, walking to the other side of the room to put the medicine away.

"Alright and thank you." Jaden said tiredly before laying down onto the bed. She then closed her eyes and waited for the medicine to take it's affect and she be put to sleep.

**~Hours later~**

"Sorry, sensei, I couldn't help myself. She was bleeding and I... well I just couldn't resist; she smelt much too good." A young, male's voice whispered as Jaden started to wake up.

"I don't really care, Aido-San. You gave another girl painful amnesia from erasing her memories. You wouldn't need to do that if you stop reviling your secret to them." The nurse that had tended Jaden whispered back. Her voice was tender and gentle yet at the same time really stern.

'Secret? What secret and who is she talking to? Did she say Aido?' Jaden thought as she sat herself up a little. She groaned a little, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she looked around the infirmary room. On the far side of the room, a single light was on and shone on two people. One was hte nurse while the other was Hanabusa Aido.

"I'm sorry; I am_ trying_ to control myself better." The boy said with a pout. Jaden looked at him, slightly blushing at his cuteness, confused what he and the nurse could be talking about. The woman sighed, hung her head to shake it before looking back up.

"Yes, I know, Aido-San. Just, please go back to your class." The woman said before turning around to mess with a few things in the cabinets.

Jaden was really confused to what the nurse and Hanabusa Aido were talking about. How exactly could Aido be the reason she had that forgetful feeling that caused her head to hurt? While there was something she couldn't remember something so maybe the boy was involved somehow.

Jaden watched he boy sigh, nodding his head before he turned around and walked her way. When Aido saw the girl look at him he smiled at her.

"Hello, Jaden-Chan, how are you feeling?" The boy asked, smiling cutely. Jaden blushed shyly and a little embarrassed by the fact he seemed to know her name.

"H…how do you know my name?" She asked nervously shy. If Aido really was involved in the part of her memory she forgot, she was hoping he'd say that. It might help get her memory back. The boy smiled sweetly.

"The nice nurse told me your name." The boy said, smiling proudly. Jaden couldn't hold in a blush as she looked away slightly for a moment So it was the nurse, or could she told him in the memory she couldn't remember; if he was involved that was.

"Anyway, _are _you feeling better?" Aido asked again, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. Jaden looked back at him, blinking once before sighing.

"Well I'm still sleepy, but other then that, yes I'm fine." The girl said in a shy toned voice. The boy smiled cutely and titled his head to the side.

"Would you like me to leave so you can get more sleep? Or do you think you have enough energy for me to walk you back to your room?" He asked with a grin, making Jaden blush even more in embarrassment. Even though a part of her secretly liked the idea of letting the boy walk her back, she was still shy and something in the back of her head told her to stay there.

"Actually I think I'm just going to stay here for the night." Jaden said, smiling thinly in hopes she would offend him. Aido pouted slightly but nodded.

"Alright then. Have a good night then." The Night Class boy said, smiling again and waving as he left the room. Jaden sighed to herself, laid back in  
her bed and feel back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Satuday and Jaden was bored. She had been let out of the infirmary just three days ago, cured of her bad headache. She was still a little curious about the scratch marks on her hand but it didn't bother her anymore to think about it. She also pushed that thought a side, no longer bothered to think about it; the scratch was healed anyways.

Anyways Jaden was with Yuki right now, sitting in a both of the ice cream diner. Since Yuki had gotten permission to go into town, she had taken Jaden with her. Jaden talked to Yuki about meeting with Aido while she had been in the infirmary and what she had heard him and the nurse talking about. Yuki smile thinly but Jaden thought she caught a flash of a frown on her face as well.

"Really? You're lucky, Jaden-Chan. Not many Day Class girls get to meet their crush in a way that wont get them into trouble. Just be careful, Jaden-Chan. Aido-Sempai is a trouble maker." Yuki reached over and patted her friend's shoulder. Jaden smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I know Yuki-Chan, but it is rare when you see a Night Class member and no one gets in trouble for it and it doesn't involve the twilight gates thing." Jaden smiled, shrugging as she took a sip of her cherry coke strawberry shake. Yuki smiled lightly as she nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way when I could see Kaname-Sempai." She admitted but than blushed a moment later. Jaden chuckled teasingly to the other girl.

"You really do _love _Kaname-Sempai, don't you, Yuki-Chan?"she asked with an innocent looking smile on her face. Yuki pouted childishly, only making Jaden smile more.

After a little while more, Yuki looked up at the clock that hung on the wall over the ice cream bar thing. She gasped and quickly stood up.

"Jaden, we should start walking back. It's almost five. We've been here for three hours. The headmaster wants me back now to help him with some things." Yuki said as she was quickly paying for the ice cream. Jaden looked at her friend in confusion to why her friend seemed so rushed and worried.

"You can go back, Yuki, I actually have to get things for Moka." Jaden smiled as she also sat up. Yuki was the only one that knew of Jaden's cat and she kept it a secret from her foster father.

Yuki frowned and chewed on her bottom lip. She was rushed and worried since this was the time of day where the Level-E vampires were at their worst. She didn't want Jaden alone in town but she didn't want her friend to be suspicious to why she suddenly changed her mind and story.

"Right, just be careful, alright?" Yuki said, smiling at her friend, patting her shoulder, before turning around and rushing out of the diner.

Jaden sighed and rolled her eyes slightly before she left the diner, her food and drink already taken care off. Jaden walked down to main street, where a stone bench was. Sitting on it, Jaden looked through her money, seeing she had enough for three cans of cat food and a little something for herself.

So she got up from her spot and went to the closet to. It was two blocks away and Jaden could feel someone following her all the time. Yet every time she turned around all Jaden saw was different people walking into different stores. Sighing, Jaden shook off the feeling and finally walked into the store to buy her things

**~Time skip~**

After an hour of shopping and getting the things she needed, Jaden began her way back to the school. Luckily for her the things in the bags weren't heavy so her walking wasn't slowed down. She one again felt like being followed and this time when she turned around all she saw was a little girl.

"Hey, are you lost, little girl?" Jaden asked, staying her distance since something about this seems wrong. The little girl was just looking at Jaden, a straight face until it turned into a creepy grin.

Jaden felt a cold shiver go down her back and she turned her back on the creepy child. She was then suddenly face to face to a with a strange man with grayish skin and glowing eyes. Jaden let out a scream when the man jumped at her, hissing with fangs in his mouth.

"No! What is going on? Stop, this isn't funny!" Jaden shouted in fear, dropping the bag of food as she fell backwards. The child that was behind her began to giggle while the man hissed deeper and jumped onto her, pinning her down.

"Please get off of me! You're hurting me!" Jaden shouted again to try to gain someone's attention. Maybe that way someone would hear her and cine to help her.

The two level-E vampires just kept hissing and laughing. Jaden screamed more as the two vampires started scratching up her body. Soon the girl was in too much pain to try to more to struggle anymore. This gave the vampires they opening to bite her.

"That hurts!" Jaden shouted, holding in her tears of both pain and fear as she felt four sharp things dig into her skin.

"Let go of her you beasts!" A familiar voice shouted as ice suddenly appeared before the two Level-Es could raise their heads. Jaden groaned, relived the sharp things were out of her but also still in pain.

"Jaden-Chan, are you alright?" the familiar voice of the boy asked as he walked over, now hovering over her. It was Hanabusa Aido and seeing him gave Jadan a sudden weird memory.

"Aido-Sempai?" Jaden asked in a weak voice. The boy frowned worriedly as he leaned down, picking her up and leaving the food.

"Are you alright?" the boy repeated his question and Jaden nodded, even if it made her neck hurt again.

"Aido-Sempai, are you a vampire?" Jaden watched as the boy's eyes suddenly widened for a moment before they went back to normal as much as they could.

"Why do you think that, Jaden-Chan?" Aido played stupid, pretending he knew nothing of what she was talking about. Jaden frowned and reached an arm up, putting her finger in Aido's mouth to pull his lip up; showing the fangs.

"I thought so." Jaden said with a soft smile while Aido pouted. Jaden giggled like she did when Yuki pouted and Aido just stared at her.

"How did you know I'm a vampire?" Aido asked curiously, looking down as he walked back to the school. Jaden blushed slightly but also smile lightly.

"You bit my hand when I went looking for my cat only a few nights ago. I think you tried erasing my memory... please don't erase it again." Jaden asked and suddenly frowned, scared she would forget. Aido smiled down at her with that cute smile he always gave the fan girls, or this one might have been cuter.

"Alright, if I can't erase your memory, then you have to do me a little something." Aido said with his smile becoming a sexy smirk.

"Do I have to give you blood?" Jaden asked, her head tilted a little to the side. Aido laughed and looked at her with his blue eyes, not red

"That's not what I had in mind but it will be involved. Be my girl friend, Jaden-Chan." Aido whispered and made the girl blush much deeply. She was speechless for a while before she looked up at the boy.

"On one condition; keep it secret from the Day Class girls. I don't need them killing me in my sleep." Jaden said and Aido laughed in agreement

* * *

(I can change the ending if you want)

If you want me to make another, I will :) this is actually fun to write ^^


	4. Lemon

Jaden Beck sat at a table in the library as she worked on her homework. She couldn't focus on it during class because all of the other students wouldn't shut up about the upcoming dance. Jaden also couldn't study in her room since the people next door were loud.

Jaden could hear tones of screaming coming from outside suddenly, which only meant one thing. It was time for the Night Class to go to their classes. While Jaden didn't like the fans and wasn't one herself, she couldn't stop herself from crushing on Hanabusa Aido.

Actually, truth be told, she and Aido were dating so Jaden knew the truth about the Night Class. She had found out the night he had bitten her a night where she was outside after dark. Jaden had ended up forgetting but got her memory back when Aido saved her from two other vampires.

"Why do they have to be so loud?" Jaden whispered, rubbing her forehead before moving her white hair out of the way so she could stick earplugs in her ears to block out the noise. She smiled to herself now that it was better before getting back to work.

After a while of working, Jaden took out the earplugs, noticing the screaming had stopped and she could hear the thuds of the Night Class walking to their class.

"Aw man, I was so post to be back at my room already. I'm going to get into so much trouble." Jaden shouted, grabbing her things as she stood up quickly.

It was a little too quick since Jaden forgot about moving the chair back and her feet got caught the chair legs. All Jaden's things went flying from her arms and she fell onto her stomach with a girlish shriek.

"Ow. Aw man." Jaden whined, slowly pulling herself up in knowing her scream was probably heard by the Night Class vampires.

"Jaden?" a voice called out as someone entered the room, as if just to prove her right. Groaning in the slight soreness, Jaden lifted her body to see a smirking Aido looking down at her.

"I thought it was you that screamed. Forgot about the chair legs again?" he teased childishly as he held down a hand to help her up. Blushing in slight embarrassment, Jaden took the offered hand and let herself be pulled up.

"Thank you, Aido-Sempai and I guess I did." Jaden answered with a silly giggle. Aido smirked childishly as he glanced down at her knee.

"You seemed to have gotten a cut on your knee; you're bleeding." The vampire pointed out the thin scrap that started to slowly bleed. Jaden looked down at the cut and blushed when Aido bent down, gripping her leg and gently lifted it up.

"Sempai, should you really do this here?" Jaden asked with small blush covering her face. Aido smirked, glancing up as his eyes turned red.

"If I don't, the others will smell it." the boy pointed out before lowering his head, licking the blood that came from the cut. He kept licking until the bleeding stopped.

"Thank you, Sempai." The human girl thanked with a sweet smiled. Aido released her leg so she could stand properly as he gave her puppy eyes.

"Jaden, stop calling me Sempai. We both now we are close enough for first name basics." The vampire grinned as he reminded her of that night they spent together only two weeks ago. Jaden blushed red when she remembered that night.

"Aido-Sem..." Jaden stared but stopped once Aido gave her a look so she started again. "Hanabusa, that's embarrassing." Jaden blushed as the vampire chuckled, taking her hand in his.

"Aw, don't speak that way, Jaden; I thought you had fun that night." Aido whispered in her ear and gave the lobe a quick flick with his tongue. The girl felt a cold shiver go down her spine and her face turned a deeper red.

This didn't go unnoticed by the vampire and he smirked while looking at her face. Without saying anything, Aido picked Jaden up bridle style, leaving the human's things on the ground as he started to leave the room.

"Ai... Hanabusa, where are you taking me? My stuff is still in the library." Jaden asked, surprised by the vampire's sudden actions. The vampire smirked at her and by the looks of the smirk, Jaden Bayou knew he was up to no good; he was planning something.

"Your stuff will be fine. It has your name on it so it will be returned to your room. Now, I want to skip classes tonight and have a little fun. As long as I'm in my dorm room I can't get in much troubled." I grinned and licked his lips hungrily. Yet Jaden knew it wasn't blood he was hungry for.

"You want to..." Jaden trailed off and her face turned so red it was almost purple. Aido chuckled as he lowered his face to her's to nuzzle it.

"Stop with the blushing already; it's making me hungry." The vampire teased with another lick of his lips, this time in blood lust hunger. Jaden fought off her new blush, shaking her head fast to try to help her out.

Aido laughed and her silliness, tightening his grip on her as he carried her into the Moon Dorms, having opened the doors by kicking on them. Aido carried Jaden up the stairs, smelling the blood that rose to the human's cheeks. It just seemed to excite him more than he already was and he knew it'd only take a short while to get Jaden excited as well, if she wasn't already like that.

The vampire kicked open his bedroom door, walking in and placing Jaden on the bed. While she sat herself up, Aido walked back to the door, sticking a note on it before closing and locking the door.

"There, now Akatsuki can't come in and bug us." He announced, turning back around and grinning at the girl on his bed.

Her long white hair, with brown eyes, looked nice with her slim body. Aido couldn't help himself if he craved not only the blood behind it but the body itself. The girl gulped slightly as the vampire came closer yet she knew she had nothing to be nervous about. This wouldn't be her first time. Aido lightly put his hand onto her chest, below her breasts, and pushed Jaden until she was laying on her back.

"Just like last time, Jaden, relax and let me do most of the work." Aido leaned onto her body so he could whisper in the girl's ear. Jaden blushed once more as another shiver went down her spine.

**~Lemon~**

Jaden could feel her body shivering in excitement while Aido leaned over her body, slowing licking up her neck. Aido snickered on her skin as he nibbled her neck with the front of teeth so he wouldn't draw blood. This got Jaden to groan deeply and he face started to get hot.

"Oh my, that was faster than I thought it would be." the vampire teased the human girl, leaning upwards a little so he could look her in the face. Jaden blushed softly and pouted childishly.

"That's your fault; not mine." She whined silly like. Aido chuckled and sat on his knees on, which were on ether since of her body.

"Have I ever told you were are a cute little human?" Aido asked even though he already knew the answer. He started to unbutton his uniform shirt as Jaden smiled.

"Have I ever told you I'm only a year younger than you and the same height as you so you can't call me little?" Jaden asked back, knowing the boy already knew the answer. Aido laughed while taking off his uniform vest and and shirt so that he'd now be shirtless.

"You are still little to me, Jaden dear." The vampire giggled boyishly, leaning on her to lick and suck on her ear lobs while his hands slide into her shirt and under bra to grip her breasts. Jade gasped but bit back her groan, so it became a whimper instead.

Aido chuckled against the skin and rubbed his hands against the human's breasts while he continued to lick her ear. While that happened the boy grinds his hips against hers, trying to make her hotter and ready.

"Hanabusa, please, that is driving me crazy." Jaden huffed while feeling her body getting hot. The vampire leaned back up, smirking slyly while suddenly getting off her.

Hanabusa Aido, shirtless, walked to the corner of his part of the room. He opened a drawer and pulled out an uniform Jaden knew all to well. It was her pink and black tight school girl nighty, which went as low as he thigh. Aido had kept it from him for when he felt like role playing.

"Lets do a little role play." He smirked and threw the nighty to Jaden. Jaden grabbed it and looked at it before Aido.

"Are you going to watch me change?" the girl asked with a tilted head. Aido smiled and chuckled while he looked at the human on his bed.

"I have seen your body before so don't worry about anything. I won't jump you until you got the night gown on." Aido added the last sentence with a soft snicker. Jaden blushed but nodded her head slowly, smiling as she suddenly started to undress herself.

As Aido watched the human girl, who was now shirtless and working on her skirt, he could already feel himself pulsing. He really wanted her now and needed her to hurry up. He could feel _it_ already starting to get hard.

"Jaden, hurry or I'll have to dress you myself." Aido smirked and put himself back on the bed, slowly crawling to the girl to let her know he was serious. A soft smile light the human's face as she thought that would actually be nice; if he would dress her for her.

As if Aido had read the girl's mind, he pushed Jaden to the bed and pulled her skirt off for her. He stared at the already wet panties and he felt himself throb even more. _It _had already risen and was poking out against his white pants.

He didn't think he could actually role play tonight; he wanted her too badly to get her to redress. He's save role playing for a night where he snuck into her room at night and was already wearing her night gown.

Jaden noticed the bulk in the boy's pants and blushed as she gasped slightly. She could feel herself getting hot and she craved to have him in her for what would be the second time. She gasped louder when he boy leaned his body on hers so he could lick her chest, the place between her boobs.

Since his stomach was on hers, that made his legs on hers. So the bulk from the vampire's pants poke at Jaden's womanhood area. She groaned and her hips twitched upwards, feeling her insides throb, begging to have the thick finger inside of her.

"Hanabusa, you are a mean vampire. Take off your pants." Jaden whined and smiled as she moved her hands to the pants to start to yank them back without waiting. Aido lifted his head from his licking and he chuckled, which showed off his fangs.

"Well, aren't you impatient. OK, I'll do as you wish, sweet human." Aido teased as he once again pulled off his pants. All that remind now was blue boxers

Aido smiled and he leaned back down, this time the boy's hands going lower. His right hand rubbed Jaden's left thigh while his left hand pulled off her underwear. Under the underwear was reveled to be a wet pussy with silver pubic hair surrounding it.

"You look really wet, Jaden. I can smell how excited you are." The vampire teased and licked his lips as he noticed her throb down there thanks to his vampire eyes. Jaden moaned childlike, pouting childishly which looked silly on her.

"Hanabusa, that's not fair. I'm completely naked and you still have you boxers. I think you should take them off now." Jaden's pout turned into a sweet, excited smile and she craved him to hurry up. Aido laughed.

"Ge, for some one that was embarrassed about this, you sure want to do this." The boy said with humor in his tone. Jaden smiled but another light blush covered her cheeks while her hands moved his boxers. He'd take them off if he wouldn't.

Aido laughed again but sat up straight to let the girl do as she pleased. As Jaden pulled the boxers down, _it_ popped out. Already hard, hot and ready to enter at anytime. Jaden smirked at Aido and thought she would tease him a little since he had been teasing her.

The human girl grabbed the dick lightly in his hands and began to rub slowly. Aido tilted his head back and groaned lowly, his body shaking as he tried to keep his sperm inside. He wouldn't release it until he was inside her.

"Jaden, unless you want a sperm bath, stop." The boy grumbled as he attempted to keep in another groan. Jaden pouted but smiled again as she let go, laying on her back as she readied for him.

"Whenever you feel ready, Hanabusa." Jaden smiled up at the vampire. Her hands were gripping at the small pain that she thought would come as he'd push his way in.

Aido smiled down at the girl and nodded his head. He climbed on top of her and allowed his manhood to poke at her womanhood. This time he as going to tease her for a little, just rubbing his dick on her womanhood, causing the human girl to moan and get ever wetter than she already had been.

After a little of that, Aido snickered and slowly pushed himself in her. Both human and vampire groaned at the feelings they received and unlike what Jaden though it was more pleasure than pain this time.

In no time at all, both human and vampire were moving their hips against each other. Both of them were panting and gasping for air when they picked up the speed. Jaden groaned loudly and in delight as Aido pushed himself deeper inside of her, hitting her spot at every thrust. Aido himself groaned by how good it felt when Jaden's womanhood tightened and loosened on his manhood now and than.

It had been almost an hour when the both of them released their insides. Aido's sperm swam up Jaden's body and Jaden's come soaked Aido's manhood. With a last groan, Aido push himself off Jaden to lay before her. They both shared a smile as both their eyes started to drop. Since Aido was a vampire, he had a little left over strength to at least pull the two of them under the covers so they could sleep more comforting together.


End file.
